This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. "Ovalhollow" 371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/KR01/00864 which has an International filing date of May 24, 2001, which designated the United States of America.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge apparatus of a reciprocating compressor, and particularly, a discharge apparatus of a reciprocating compressor, which is capable of attenuating noise of a compression pulse of a refrigerant discharged gas and operation of a hole compressor by designing a form of a cover member.
2. Background Art
In general, a discharge apparatus of a reciprocating compressor is constructed such that a piston of the compressor is integrally combined with the armature of a reciprocating motor and the piston, performing reciprocal movement in a cylinder rectilinearly, sucks gas and then discharges the gas compressed in the direction of the movement of the piston. FIG. 1 is a transverse cross-sectional view of the discharge apparatus of the reciprocating compressor.
As shown in FIG. 1, the discharge apparatus of a reciprocating compressor in accordance with the conventional art, includes a discharge cover 11 installed fixed having a certain discharge space Q on the front end surface of the reciprocating cylinder 2 and the piston 1 inserted to the apparatus and integrally combined with the armature of the reciprocating motor, a discharge valve 12 made of plastic and installed inside the discharge cover 11 for controlling discharge of compressive gas by switching (opening/closing) the cylinder 2 removed from the front end surface of the cylinder when the piston 1 performs reciprocal movement, and a valve spring 13 wherein the end is fixed on the inner wall of the discharge cover and the other end fixing the upper end for supporting the reciprocal movement of the discharge valve by the reciprocal movement of the piston 1 elastically having a form of a coil spring.
The discharge pipe 14 connected to the loop pipe (not shown) installed on an end of the discharge cover 11, and the flange unit 11a is formed in the widely opened part.
The diameter of the discharge valve 12 is formed bigger than the inner diameter of the cylinder 2 and smaller than the inner diameter of the discharge cover 11. The inner end surface opposite to the piston 1 is flat, and on the other hand, the outside end surface opposite to the discharge cover 11 is formed to be convex as a dome shape to be abutted to the cylindrical valve spring.
Reference numeral 1a designates a refrigerant channel, reference numeral 3 designates a suction valve, reference letter P designates a compression space, and reference letter Q designates a discharge space.
The above-described conventional discharge apparatus of a reciprocating compressor is operated as follows.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, if the piston 1 formed integrally performs reciprocal movement with the armature of a reciprocating motor inside the cylinder 2, the refrigerant gas is sucked into the compression space P of the cylinder 2 through the refrigerant channel 1a formed inside the piston 1 and discharged out through the discharge space Q of the discharge cover 11 repeatedly.
Namely, if the piston 1 is on the suction stroke, a new refrigerant gas flows into the compression space P through the refrigerant channel 1a opening the suction valve 3 installed on the front end surface.
The refrigerant gas flowed in the compression space P is pushed and compressed during the compression stroke of the piston 1, and from a certain moment, the refrigerant gas pushes the discharge valve 12.
The compression gas filled in the discharge space Q is pushed by the discharge valve 12 and discharged out through the discharge pipe 14.
At the same time, the refrigerant gas compressed in the compression space P flows into the discharge space Q through the gap between the discharge valve 12 and the discharge cover 11.
Then, during the suction stroke of the piston 1, the pressure is relatively lower in the compression space P than in discharge space Q and the discharge valve 12 is restored, mounted to the front end surface of the cylinder 2, and divides the compression space P and the discharge space Q by the restoring force of the valve spring 13.
However, in the conventional discharge apparatus of the reciprocating compressor above, the compressed gas is discharged to the discharge cover in the process of discharging the compressed refrigerant gas switching the discharge valve repeatedly, and then the pressure pulse in the discharge cover increases. Therefore, noise in the discharge cover increases and the shock noise, generated when the discharge valve 12 is bumped into the front end surface of the cylinder by switching the discharge valve 12, is not able to be diminished sufficiently.
Also, in case of installing the compressor having the discharge apparatus, the loop pipe connected to the discharge apparatus receives pressure pulse, and accordingly, the secondary noise is generated when the refrigerator itself vibrates in response to the increased vibration level.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a discharge apparatus of a reciprocating compressor to attenuate noise resulted from compression pulse in the discharge cover and shock generated when switching the discharge valve, and prevent the vibration level of the loop pipe connected to the discharge cover from rising.
To achieve these objects, there is provided a discharge apparatus of a reciprocating compressor comprising, a shell connected to a gas suction conduit or sucking gas, a cylinder in the shell, a compression unit including a piston performing reciprocal movement in the cylinder, a reciprocating motor having an inner stator, an outer stator, and an armature performing reciprocal movement between them, and a frame unit for supporting the compression unit and the reciprocating motor by connecting them, consist of a first cover member in which a valve body controlling the discharge of compressed gas by switching the cylinder in contained and at least a gas passage is formed, and a second cover member arranged continuously with the first cover member and connected to the gas discharge hole.